


[PODFIC] Shapes Supposed to Be Hearts

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Come Home, F/M, Felicity Puts up With a Hell of a Lot, M/M, Oliver has issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sam Wilson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Oliver Queen and James Buchanan Barnes have a lot in common.("He's not actually a veteran," Felicity said at last, then looked up, worried. "But what happened to him…he was a prisoner of war. He'd tell you that's not true, but, from what little he's told me…yeah." She rubbed her nose, then re-clasped her hands and lowered her eyes. "And he was tortured," she went on softly. "For a long time. They trained him to fight. Made him…made him do things." She bit her lip. "Awful, terrible things that no one should do to anybody. But he did. And it…it changes you. When you have to do that."Sam cleared his throat. "Yes it does." His voice creaked anyway, but it was a little hard to speak normally when his heart was suddenly going like he'd been trying to lap Steve Rogers. "This friend of yours," he went on, trying not to sound eager. "What's his name?")(This fic takes place before Arrow S03X20: The Fallen)Podfic of Taste_is_Sweet's 'Shapes Supposed to Be Hearts'





	[PODFIC] Shapes Supposed to Be Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shapes Supposed to Be Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816664) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> sorry for the wait!! this has been finished and exported for a few days now, i just kept forgetting to post it. things may slow down a bit because of school but i have the next four fics backlogged and ready for editing so hopefully the wait isn't too long for the next few!

RUNTIME: 20:20

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jbwnUSA1YKdOcMWe7fdImpjmMsqYIf8X/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  
or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-170710429/shapessupposedtobehearts) to listen on soundcloud !


End file.
